Camp Digimon
by AmethystWind89
Summary: The Tamers have gone off to camp. Henry and Ryo both like Rika though Henry is starting to like another girl. Rika helps set them up and then has a change of heart.... Jenruki and a little Ryuki. please R
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Rika!" Jeri called, sliding over to make room for her friend.  
  
"Hi," Rika replied, sitting down in the empty bus seat. The two of them and the other tamers were going off to camp for the summer.  
  
"Guys, I want you to meet my cousin, Naomi," Alice said from the seat in front of them. Sitting next to her was a blonde girl with bright blue eyes. She smiled nervously.  
  
'She looks familiar..' Rika thought. 'Oh yeah. She's in my science class.'  
  
"Hello. I'm Jeri and this is Rika," Jeri replied cheerfully. She turned her gaze from Naomi to Takato as he sat across from them. "That's my boyfriend, Takato," she added proudly. Rika rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, wildcat, what did I miss?" Once again, Rika rolled her eyes then looked up in surprise.  
  
"Ryo? I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"Changed my mind," he said, sitting down behind her, smiling. He didn't notice Henry's glare as Henry slid into the empty seat next to Takato. There were various hellos and introductions and Rika slid down into her seat and put on her headphone. 'This is going to be a long ride.'  
  
***  
  
"Okay, kids, settle down," a large, dark haired woman said though her command went unnoticed. The man at her side blew a whistle, emitting a high pitched sound that forced them all the over their ear.  
  
He smirked. "Now that I have your attention, I will assign you to your cabins." He looked down at his clipboard and started reading. "Okay. Cabin 1 is Takato, Kazu, Alex, Jeri, Alice, and Jenna. Cabin two is Ryo, Henry, Kenta, Rika, Naomi, and Sara." (A/N I know boys and girl's wouldn't have the same cabins but this is a story. And they would read last names but I don't feel like making em up. Lol)  
  
"Hey, we're in the same cabin," Ryo grinned, sliding his arm around Rika's waist.  
  
"Damn. I have to be stuck with you," Rika teased, faking annoyance.  
  
Ryo clutched his heart with his free hand. "That cut me deep, Rika," he replied in mock sorrow. Both grinned and headed up towards their cabin. Once again, Henry went unnoticed.  
  
'Why does he get the girl?' Henry growled, glaring at Ryo's retreated figure.  
  
"You're Henry, right?" He turned to see a girl in a short blue skirt and tank top. He recognized her to be Alice's friend.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, grabbing his bag.  
  
"Cool. I'm Naomi like Alice told you," she giggled. "At least there is someone I know in my cabin." Another giggle and a smile. "Walk me to the cabin?"  
  
Henry resisted the urge to say no. "Sure," he replied, not able to convince himself to be more polite. 'This wasn't quite what I meant by getting the girl.' He thought as he walked with her up to the cabin. She was chatting animatedly and every so often he would nod though he wasn't really paying attention. Inside the cabin, Rika was sitting on a lower bunk and Ryo was leaning over from the top. Henry silently prayed that he would fall. Alice was sitting on a bed next to Rika's and Kenta was on the bed next to hers. Naomi climbed onto an empty top bunk and beckoned for Henry so sit on the lower. He ignored her and climbed onto the bed above Alice. Naomi frowned slightly, not used to being ignored. A girl Henry didn't know walked in, looking unsure. She had dark brown hair with dark eyes. "Ummm hi," she said, giving a small smile. "I'm Sara."  
  
"Henry," Henry told her, smiling and this time noticing Naomi's frown. "And that's Alice, Rika, Ryo, Kenta, and Naomi." The girl was pretty though obviously a bit shy. She seemed much more likeable than Naomi.  
  
"Henry, do you want to take a walk with me?" Rika asked.  
  
"Sure," he replied and couldn't help smirking at Ryo who had a frown on his face from not being invited. She leapt gracefully off the bed and walked to the door.  
  
"Come on," she said, motioning for him to follow. He quickly ran after her. Once they were out of earshot from the other, Rika added. "I though you would like a break from Naomi." Henry turned bright red and Rika grinned. "I hope you don't like her too because she is not your type."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't. She is very annoying. She doesn't seem like the person Alice would be friend with."  
  
Rika shrugged. "But you like Sara, right?" Once again, Henry blushed.  
  
'I wish she wasn't able to read me so well,' He thought. 'At least that means she likes me. As a friend at least.'  
  
Rika grinned again. "I could tell and I think Naomi could still. You should have seen the look on her face. It was priceless." She laughed and Henry gave a weak smile.  
  
'If she knows me so well, why can't she see that I like her?' He sighed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rika asked and Henry couldn't help but notice the concern in her voice.  
  
"Fine. Just tired."  
  
"Let's check out the stables," Rika said. "Race you there." She ran off, leaving an astonished Henry behind. He shook his head and ran after her. Both stopped, panting, in front of the stable. "Come on," Rika beckoned, opening the door and walking over to an ebony stallion. She stroked his nose fondly. "I love horses." Henry walked over beside her, pausing a bit before touching the stallion's midnight coat.  
  
"Horses aren't my favorite," he admitted. "Bad experience as a kid." He gave an involuntary shiver. Rika laughed and checked her watch.  
  
"We should be heading back. Dinner will be soon." Henry nodded though secretly wished that they could stay.  
  
***  
  
IceQueen: So what do you think? I know the chapter is sorta short but I seem to have issues with that... Oh well. Please review. Thanx 


	2. Chapter 2

IceQueen: I just realized I screwed up the cabins. I said that Alice was assigned to cabin 1 but she was in cabin 2. I decided that she would be in cabin 1 and was just visiting 1. *nods, cheerfully* Okay. Now back to the fic. Sorry it took me so long to update. *sweatdrop* but hopefully it would be worth the while. Thanx everyone who reviewed.  
  
Henry was woken up by the scream of an alarm clock. He groaned and turned to face the wall, willing the sound to fade. The sound continued relentlessly, making him groan again.  
  
"Come on, Henry. Get up." Rika laughed, leaping out of her bunk and heading towards the bathroom. He grinned and sleepily climbed down. Ryo has already left and Naomi was putting on makeup in front of the mirror. Kenta was still asleep and Sara was slowly getting up.  
  
"What do we have after breakfast?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Riding," Rika answered, coming out from the bathroom. "That should be fun. Then swimming and volleyball."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Henry remarked sarcastically, smiling proudly as Rika laughed. He hurried into the bathroom to get changed. When he came out, he found that everyone except Sara had left.  
  
"Will you wait for me while I get changed?" she asked. "I don't want to go down alone."  
  
"Sure," Henry replied, sitting down on a bed.  
  
"Ok. One sec," she replied, hurrying into the bathroom. Henry sighed and looked around the small cabin. He caught a glimpse of Ryo's pajamas and resisted the urge to burn them. (A/N what is it with me and fire? *cough* Pyro *cough* lol) He shook his head. 'I have to get over the fact that Rika likes him and not me.' He sighed sadly. 'Maybe I have a chance with Sara.'  
  
"Ready." He turned, just remembering that he was waiting for the girl He grinned and stood up, walking with her to the door.  
  
***  
  
"Who here has ridden?" Henry looked around and saw that only Alice, Rika, and Ryo raised their hands.  
  
"I rode once at a fair when I was nine. Does that count?" Kazu asked, hiding a grin.  
  
The teacher sighed, not amused by his sense of humor. "No that doesn't. Okay. Rika, you will ride Rebel, Alice will ride Stormy, and Ryo will ride Gypsy. Sara, you can ride Velvet and Naomi can ride Secret. Henry, you can try Diablo. Don't worry, he's nicer than he sounds. Ya'll can get your horses while I find horses for the rest of you."  
  
"Somehow the thought of riding a horse named Diablo isn't appealing," Henry muttered to Rika.  
  
She grinned. "There's my horse," she added, pointing to a black stallion who was stamping his hoof impatiently. Next to him was a black and white paint. "And there's your Diablito." She grinned again and entered the stallion's stall. Henry gave Diablo a hesitant pat on the neck, nervous at hearing the angry nickers from Rebel. Diablo seemed calm enough unlike the other stallion. He watched as Rika lead the horse out and he copied her with Diablo. She led him over to the gate and quickly mounted.  
  
"Rika? How are you supposed to get on this thing?" She laughed again.  
  
"Put your foot in the left stirrup and swing your other foot over." She laughed harder as he put his right foot in the stirrup and ended up backwards.  
  
"A little help here?" he asked, leaping off clumsily. Rika dismounted, showing all of the grace the Henry lacked.  
  
"I would think someone with martial arts experience would be more graceful," she replied, walking over to him while leading Rebel.  
  
"Martial arts and horseback riding are very different things."  
  
She put her arm through the reins, giving Diablo a pat. "I'll give you a leg up. And this time, put your left foot in the stirrup." She cupped her hands, nodding. Henry gave her an uncertain look but put his foot in her hands and with her help, successfully mounted. She mounted Rebel again. "Do you know how to hold the reins?" Henry shook his head. Rika faked a disapproving sigh and showed him how.  
  
"Thanks, Rika," Henry replied, secretly glad that she was with him and not Ryo. The instant he though this, Ryo trotted over on a dun mare.  
  
"Hey, wildcat," he said, ignoring Henry. "I'll race you to the field over there."  
  
"You're on." Rika have the stallion a kick and he was off in a smooth canter. Ryo smirked at Henry and followed. Henry gritted his teeth.  
  
'Why did he have to come and ruin everything?' He heard a snort and turned to see Sara riding over to him. She was barely staying on, lacking in the grace that Rika possessed.  
  
"Do you have any idea how to ride a horse?" she asked, her forehead beaded in sweat from concentration.  
  
"Not really." He grinned back at her.  
  
"Everyone ready?" the teacher called. There was a quick reply and nervous nods. "Okay. We're going on a trail ride and we'll catch up with those to." She clicked her tongue and her bay mare started off in a steady walk. Henry gave the horse a small kick and prayed that he wouldn't go too fast.  
  
"Hey Henry." He turned to see Naomi smiling flirtatiously at him.  
  
'Great. The last person I wanted to see.' "Hey." She girl turned and settled her blue eyed gaze on Rika and Ryo.  
  
"Looks like they are getting along," she remarked, watching them canter back to the group. Henry didn't catch the hint of glee in her voice.  
  
'That's right, Naomi. Just twist the knife, I won't mind.'  
  
"Hey guys," Ryo said, turning so he was walking next to Sara. He flashed her a smile.  
  
'If she likes him, I swear, I'll murder him.' Henry faked a smile, blushing as Rika joined them. Her face was flushed but her eyes were dancing with excitement. Henry had rarely seen her this happy and he wished that it had been him, not Ryo, who had made her so blissful. 'I should just give up. I have no chance with her. She likes Ryo, I have to get used to that.' He sighed and slowed down Diablo so he was walking behind the others. He watched Ryo flirting with Rika and sadly, she was going along with it. He sighed again, wishing that he would be the object of her affection.  
  
"Are you okay?" He turned to see Takato riding next to him on a dappled stallion.  
  
"Fine." Takato raised an eyebrow. "Not really."  
  
"You like Rika, don't you?"  
  
Henry nodded. "But she likes Ryo. She doesn't care about me."  
  
"You're her best friend; of course she cares about you."  
  
"But not like she cares about him."  
  
"I hate to admit it, but what girl would not act like that around Ryo? He's the most popular guy in our school." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice that surprised Henry though he decided not to ask. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't like you. If you told her how you felt, your feelings might just be returned."  
  
"Maybe," Henry replied, still not sure.  
  
"Trust me on this. That's what happened with me and Jeri." He got a dreamy, hopelessly in love look on his face and Henry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm not counting on anything."  
  
***  
  
Henry sat on the edge of the pool, still trying to decide if he should tell Rika.  
  
"Hey." He blushed at the sight of Rika.  
  
"Hi. Can I ask you something?"  
  
She nodded. "Shoot."  
  
"There's this girl that I like but I don't think she likes me back. Takato thinks I should tell her how I feel but I don't want to get rejected. What should I do?"  
  
Rika's expression didn't change, obviously knowing that she was the girl he was talking about. "Do I know this girl?" Henry nodded. "You should tell her. You never know how she might feel. Can you tell me who it is?" Henry opened her mouth to tell her but was interrupted by Ryo calling Rika.  
  
"I got to go. Talk to you later."  
  
"Okay," he replied, hoping she didn't catch the hint of despair in his voice. He hated Ryo more than ever now. He could have told Rika how he felt and known if there was any chance of her liking him but he had ruined it. Again. He watched them, trying to find out why she liked him so much. His eyes widened and he nearly fell into the pool as his heart broke.  
  
****  
  
IceQueen: What do you think? Sorta a cliffie.. Lol. Please review. Sorry about it being sorta short. And about Rika calling the horse Diablito, Diablo is based on a horse that I ride and that's what I call him. *hugs the horse* 


End file.
